CBeebiepedia Fanon: Yo Hoffa Hoffa
Yo Hoffa Hoffa! is an American television series aimed for children aged 2 and up. It premiered on August 20, 2007 when the first episode "Eat" was aired, and the series ended on November 12, 2015, with four seasons. Each episode in the series focuses on a specific topic, such as in "Adventure", "Teeth", and "Friends". The show also focuses on five main monster characters: Ato, Nia, Toki, Mimi, and Leon, and their best friend, DJ Chance Rock (played by Chance Robinson), who solve problems and play together. Show Link Yo Hoffa Hoffa is aimed at 3-6-year-old children. The series uses colourful, lovable characters whom children and completely identify. It is lively, musical, entertaining, and often confronts issues quite serious to children of this age. The language spoken in Yo Hoffa Hoffa is more developed than other pre-school programmes. The storylines are more complex, and the spoken language "drives" them. The language in Yo Hoffa Hoffa is structured to allow children to engage with, and better understand, their feelings and motivations. Yo Hoffa Hoffa is set in 4 realms of a land and deals with dilemmas, challenges and issues common to very young children, such as squabbling with friends, or not owning up. Story lines provide a non-threatening context within which such issues can be discussed and resolved simply. These characters move like real children; they laugh at the same things they do; sing the same songs; play the same games and see the world in the same way. The characters are well developed and children are able to predict what their responses might be. The mixture of story, song and creative activity provides excellent opportunities for children to learn through play. Music plays an important part in the programme and children are encouraged to join in with songs and actions. Yo Hoffa Hoffa is Soul Train for toddlers because of its rip-rollicking music videos. Tune in, and you'll get a who's who of indie-punk rock music today, including Arcade Fire, the Fiery Furnaces, Dirty Sock Funtime Band, Lisa Loeb, Justin Roberts, AudraRox, Music for Aardvarks, Starcrawler, Bright Eyes, Fugazi, The Evens, Plain White T's, OK Go!, Bloddy Mess, Rev Run, George Clinton, Scissor Sisters, Anti-Flag, Steel Pulse, Henry Rollins, Hot Peas n' Butter, Alice Bag, Thievery Corporation, Nobunny, Vic Chesnutt, Shonen Knife, Jason Mraz, the Flaming Lips, Bric a Brac, Milkshake, Nuttin But Strings, The Quiet Ones, The Mighty Weaklings, Bobby Conn, The White Stripes, Lisa Doll & the Rock n Roll Romance, Masked Intruder, JC Brooks and the Uptown Sound, Rebecca Frezza, Mucca Puzza, and Bob Mould. Characters * DJ Chance Rock: DJ Chance Rock is the narrator and he is friendly to all of the monsters. * Ato: A male and green cyclops who is "tall and friendly." He is somewhat clumsy and is usually ready for anything. In the episodes "Family", "Circus", and "Olympics", his family had appeared. In 2013, he had once appeared in a commercial for the Honda Odyssey. Ato's realm is a desert with purple, blue, and light pink boulders that resemble the moon. Also, he is the guitarist in the Yo Hoffa Hoffa band. His catchphrase is "Chunga Hunga". He is played by Francisco Rodriguez * Nia: Nia is a female monster who is "pink and happy." She likes flowers and she loves playing the tambourine. Her realm is a spring garden with a yellow sky. She is played by Lucy Carson * Toki: Toki is a blue baby monster. He is very playful and he can always turn a frown upside down. Toki's realm is a forest with brown, orange, and yellow leaves on trees. He plays the drums in the Yo Hoffa Hoffa band. He seems a bit small from all of the other monsters, although he is six years old, as mentioned in the episode "Birthday." Toki is always subjected in trying new foods. He is played by Keith Balzano * Mimi: Mimi is a female lavender dragon who loves to have fun. She is the bassist in the Yo Hoffa Hoffa band. She also has a close bond with Leon. Her realm is a winter land with snow mountains and icicles. She is played by Sadie Sink * Leon: Leon is a red robot who is very magical. He is sometimes the leader of the other monsters, only that he is a robot with a couple of features. He plays the piano in the Yo Hoffa Hoffa band. Overall, Leon loves to have fun as well. He is played by Robbi Carson * Fizzle: Fizzle is a yellow cyclops who is similar to Ato. He always appears with a sad face, and is usually very lonely. His appearances were in "Happy", "Love", "Games", "Dress Up", "School", "Adventure", "Treasure", "Fizzle", and "Quest." He also lives outside of Hoffaland. He is played by Camille Bonara. History on CBeebies The show wasCategory:Shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Non-British shows Category:CBeebies Category:Music Category:Social and Emotional Development Category:Math Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016